


maybe all these moments are just in my head

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Battle for Detroit Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Prose Poem, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: remove your skin and press your hand against mine





	maybe all these moments are just in my head

**Author's Note:**

> au where punctuation doesnt exist because i did this on my phone while watching sims 4 speedbuilds
> 
> dont ask me about the context because there isnt one. i wrote parts 2-5 first and then realised i wanted it to be on ao3 so made it a dbh fic. connor becomes one of the jericho leaders with markus and they fall madly in love i dont know 
> 
> title from '5 years time' by noah and the whale

connor

remove your skin and press your hand against mine  
think as i think  
feel as i feel  
become one with me for just a moment

we are the same  
we are unique  
we are the same because we are the only two unique beings in this world  
everyone else is a poor imitation of us  
we are the first and the best  
we are the worst and the last

you are infinitely more powerful than i can ever hope to be  
and together we are even more powerful than that  
saviours of the universe   
or possibly it's downfall  
one day we will find out and the next day this power may swallow us whole  
as we become the leaders we swore to destroy  
but at least we will be in the void's stomach together

this feeling did not exist before i met you  
and it will only exist in the moments you are near  
stay with me so that i can drown in it  
and never have to feel another thing again  
or leave  
i will drown anyway

there is no one to tell us how to act  
only us to tell the world  
it terrifies me  
fear is the whale whose stomach i will drown in  
i am not jonah but i will become him   
we are both stupid in the eyes of god  
him for sailing and me for falling  
but he did it for fear  
and i did it for you


End file.
